


vermilion

by crimsonrosepetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Freeform, I took some things and ran with them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonrosepetals/pseuds/crimsonrosepetals
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi get distracted while studying, and they start kissing. And that's all they do, cause they're taking it slow.That's all this fic is.Truly.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	vermilion

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one.

Most people appraise Yamaguchi with words like "shy", and "sweet", and "innocent".

And for the most part he _is_ shy and sweet.

But every now and then, as he is a teenage boy who has been dating another teenage boy for the better part of the past three months, he can be forgiven for being a little less than innocent.

A stammered confession, hazel-gray eyes looking everywhere but at Kei's golden-brown ones; freckled cheeks flushed pink and pretty when the blond starts holding his hand on the way home; fond smiles over strawberry shortcake or floppy fries; warm cuddles, and sweet whispered nothings while hanging around in each other's room - these are all Yamaguchi.

Heated sighs in Tsukki's ear; insistent lips along his neck; sure, slow hands under his shirt, wandering over his skin, giving rise to involuntary but pleasant shivers - these are also Yamaguchi.

Right now, they're on the floor, in Tsukishima's room, and Tadashi is on top of him. 

Just minutes ago, they had been seated at the low table in the middle, working on their Literature homework together, and Kei had gotten distracted by the way the brunet had bitten his lower lip, brown furrowing in concentration as he tried to make sense of a metaphor-laden paragraph in the narrative they were reading. It was cute.

Now, Tsukishima Kei himself knows how devastatingly bad he is at showing feelings and affection; but he was not enough of an asshole to not try every now and again, at least for the boy he had inevitably fallen in love with.

So he had attempted, and succeeded, to steal a kiss; and would have gotten back to re-writing his notes straight after; but Yamaguchi had curled his fingers into the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in so much closer when he'd tried to pull away; tongue leisurely tracing over the seam of Tsukishima's lips. 

The blond's surprise had too-quickly given way then to open-mouthed reciprocation: his own tongue coaxed into sliding against Yamaguchi's; trading playful little nips; one of Kei's hands tangling into Yamaguchi's hair, curling at his nape; the other one finding purchase on Tadashi's shoulder when the brunet gently pushes him down onto the rug, hovering over him, straddling one of his legs, Yamaguchi's knee dangerously close to his clothed length.

The smaller boy marginally pulls away, taking moment to catch his breath. "Is this all right?"

Tsukishima fails to speak, voice burned away by the heat that begins spreading throughout his body, so he nods instead. Yamaguchi smiles; eyes bright.

Tadashi carefully takes Kei's glasses off and places them on the table before leaning down once again, hands on either side of Tsukki's head. Tenderly, he kisses the blond one more time on the lips; then begins to trail kisses - heated, and lingering - down the taller boy's throat; one arm coming down onto the rug, bearing the shift in his weight; the other, smoothing down the blond's side, then slipping under his shirt to smooth up his stomach, then his chest; palm warm against Tsukki's bare skin.

The heat burning Kei up pools up in his cheeks and he half-moans, half-whispers the younger boy's name. Yamaguchi makes a low, pleased, little sound; then licks at the space where Tsukki's neck meets his shoulder, before biting down and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Tsukishima gasps at the resulting sensation; fisting his hands into Tadashi's shirt, involuntarily tilting his head up and to the side, baring more of his throat to the younger boy above him.

Yamaguchi presses his tongue flat against the blooming mark, soothing it; then grunts softly in surprise as Kei uses his hold on Tadashi's shirt to pull him back up and crush their mouths together again. Deeper kisses; tongues exploring; hands wandering, clutching; nails digging into and raking up - skin, clothes, sides, hair, hips, arms, backs, thighs - everything is sloppy, and fervent, and sincere - so much so that their bodies react only naturally, each boy feeling the other's excitement when their middles instinctively shift and press and rub at some point during the exchange.

The brunet jerks back then; diffidence and decidedly something else staining his cheeks. The same something else that thrums beneath Tsukishima's skin. Kei gingerly sits up.

A moment passes as they both gather their wits, and catch their breaths, and pull themselves into some semblance of propriety; eyes averted from each other.

Then.

"I want you." Tsukishima hears in his own voice; quiet and indelicate.

Yamaguchi lets out a breathy chuckle, then reaches over to stroke Kei's cheek. "I know."

Tsukki closes his eyes, and leans into his best friend's touch. "I can wait."

He can't see it, but he knows Tadashi is smiling. "I know. Thank you, Tsukki."

Kei presses a kiss into Tadashi's palm.

There's no rush to figure out the whole 'sex' thing. For now, they're happy with just 'getting distracted' while they study.

And while they watch documentaries and other things.

And a million other instances.

They have their whole lives, really, if Tsukki has anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was needless, shameless projecting.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> But thank you for reading anyway :)


End file.
